


Folding a Wish

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, I dont really know how many more ways i can say INCEST, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Nunnally never stopped folding her cranes. She keeps folding them until she is finished, because no matter how furious and disappointed in her brother she is, she loves him with all her heart, abd all she wants is for Lelouch to be happy
Relationships: Schneizel el Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Folding a Wish

"You're folding paper cranes." Schneizel said as he sat across from Nunnally.

"Yes. It's an old Eleven tradition. If you fold 1000 paper cranes, you'll get a wish."

"Oh? And what would you wish for?" He asked.

She gave him a hard look. "You and the rest of our family may not care about Lelouch, but he took care of me when no one else would. I'd use my wish for him."

"So you wish for him to succeed as Zero?" He knew she didn't, be he wanted a clearer answer.

"Of course not! He's killed so many people. . . I want him to stop, but i want so much more, too. I want him to be happy."

Schneizel was satisfied with that, so he stood up to leave. "I wouldn't let anyone else hear you talk like that. It could get you killed if Father hears about it."

"Why did you come see me?" She asked before he could leave.

"Kanon told me what you were doing in here. I was curious is all." He left.

-

Lelouch had done it. He'd 'killed' his father. He'd become the 99th Emperor of Britannia. He'd killed his _mother._ He'd lost his little brother to death, his little sister to the rest of his family, and many friends and allies along the way. So much had gone wrong in order for him to get where he is.

He knew there was bo turning back now. The only way to go was forward, so that's what he did.

-

"Do you still want Lelouch to be happy?" Schneizel asked Nunnally. "He ruined the special zone twice and there's nothing but a trail of death and destruction behind him."

"I do. I want him to be happy no matter what. Im angry with him. Furious, really, but that doesn't change the fact that i love him."

"Did you finish your cranes?"

"Right before Lelouch killed Father."

"Seems like that wish might have come true after all, then. He's emperor and he strong armed the UN into giving him majority votes. He controls most of the world now."

Nunnally frowned. "That won't make him happy. He needs people, even if he won't admit it. He needs someone close to him to be happy. I'm here, Rolo and Shirley are dead, everyone else from school is afraid of him, and Suzaku hates him. He's all alone."

Schneizel frowned. "I suppose that we are more different than i thought. World domination would certainly make me happy."

-

"Schneizel." Lelouch said as soon as the latest UN meeting wad over. "Would you mind staying behind?"

The room cleared out quickly after that, leaving just the two brothers. "I was wondering, would you tell me how Nunnally is doing?"

Schneizel smirked. "And what would i get in return for this precious information?"

"What would you like?" Lelouch put up a neutral front.

"I'd like to know how you're doing. Be honest when you tell me. I'll know if you're not."

Lelouch frowned. "I'm fine."

"I told you I'd know if you're lying, Lelouch. Its like you didn't even try with that one."

"Everything is great, really. . ."

"It's lonely at the top, isn't it? No idea who to trust. Anyone could have ulterior motives."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. Its lonely, i suppose."

"It could be less lonely. A marriage contract could work. The UN would certainly trust you more, and a spouse could keep you company."

"Even if I wanted to do that, who could i marry that i wouldn't be accused of favouritism? Not to mention that most of the people here are over twice my age."

"It's obvious, isn't it? Someone who is part of the UN, trusted, but as much of an outsider as you are. Someone who has the best interests of the world at heart. Someone who would keep you company, who isn't twice your age. Someone who could reunite you with your sister." Schneizel said as he stalked closer to Lelouch. He finished talking just as he stopped inches away from his brother.

"Are you. . . are you seriously suggesting I marry you?"

"Yes. Think it over. The benefits more than outweigh the costs."

"Tell me how nunnally is first. I upheld my end of our deal."

"She's fine. Healthy. Furious with you."

Lelouch flinched. "I suppose I've earned that. Would the UN even accept a marriage between us?"

"I understand that incest is bit widely accepted, however the main concern behind it is childbirth, which would be a non issue. It would be a simple matter to convince them."

"And, if we do this, you could really reunite me with Nunnally?"

"Yes. I am certain i could get her to agree."

"If you can get every one to agree, i accept."

-

"How would you feel if i were to marry Lelouch?"

Nunnally frowned. "Have you already talked to him about it?"

"He said if i could get you and the UN to agree, he'd accept." Schneizel said.

"Are you only doing this to be in control of the world?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "That's not the only reason. Its jist the prevalent one. I also want Lelouch to be happy. This will make it so he's not lonely and he will have a very skilled confidential advisor. It's in everyone's best interest."

"Then you have my blessing." She smiled softly in a way schneizel hadnt known she was still capable of.

-

"I've gathered the necessary blessings. I've also had some of my people set up a date and a location. You can get your media guy out there to cover it for Britannia. I have the rest of the world managed. The wedding is in one month." Schneizel threw down a stack of papers in front of Lelouch. "Go through these and decide on what you want to do about decoration and food. These are all options that i would be okay with, so choose whichever ones you want. Ill need that back in a week to keep everything om schedule. We have a press conference two weeks from now to announce the marriage."

Lelouch started flipping through the papers. "Seems like you have everything handled. I'll be sure to do my part as well."

-

"Emperor Lelouch! Is it strange marrying your brother?" A woman asked.

"No. As many of you know, i ran away from home at a very young age and didn't grow up around many of my siblings."

"Prime Minister! Please answer the same question!" A different reporter asked.

"Its not odd for me either. I will admit, Lelouch was always my favorite sibling. He was always asking me to play games of chess with him and getting frustrated when he lost. However, Lelouch has changed quite a lot since we were children, and, as he said, we didn't get to spend the rest of his childhood together. We hardly know each other as siblings and i am more than happy get to know Lelouch in a different way."

The press conference continued for a while before schneizel called it off. "As I'm sure you can imagine, Lelouch and I have much to discuss before our wedding. We'll have to take our leave now." He promptly flashed a smile and wrapped his arm around Lelouch's elbow to guide him away into a waiting car.

"This is causing quite the commotion." Lelouch idly commented.

"It is, but other than a few curious people, no one seems to be voicing any real complaints."

"What about that servant of yours? Is he fine with this?"

"I assume you're speaking of Kanon? He's more a subordinate than a servant, you know. As for him being fine with this, that wasn't one of your conditions."

"Weren't you sleeping with him?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "I hope you know I won't allow infidelity, so that can't continue."

Schneizel was actually surprised. Not much could do that. "I will admit that I've slept with him before, but not in the last few years. He started to become _attached._ As for infidelity, I'd never dream of doing such a thing to you, _dearest husband."_

Lelouch relaxed into the seat. "Good."

"And? Can i receive the same promise from you?"

The emperor blushed slightly. He crossed his arms and turned away "Yes." He hissed out as he shut his eyes to avoid looking at his brother.

He was surprised to hear Schneizel speak from right in front of him. "Good." Lelouch's eyes snapped open and his blush spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck.

Schneizel smirked at the sight before him and leaned in to press a kiss to Lelouch's lips.

-

A knock came from the door to Lelouch's dressing room. "Enter." All he had left to do was put on his ascot.

"Big brother." A soft voice said.

Lelouch quickly turned away from his mirror to face the door. "Nunnally!" He rushed forward and hugged her. "Schneizel said you'd come, but it's so strange actually seeing you after so long." He reluctantly pulled away.

"Are you okay marrying him?" She asked quietly.

Lelouch turned slightly red in the face. "Yes. Don't tell him this, but I've always admired him. He was even my first crush."

"Really? I thought that would have been Suzaku."

"No. I did like him at some point, but. . . Anyway, now i have Schneizel, and, if you'll let me, I'd like to try and mend what we had."

"He's using you, you know. He wants the power that marrying you will give him."

Lelouch sighed as he sat down. "I know, but it will be worth it. Besides, Schneizel wouldn't marry me if he hated me. He feels something for me, I'm just not sure what."

Nunally smiled. "So, why'd you have a crush on him?"

"You wouldn't remember, but when we were kids, Schneizel was a lot like he is now, only nicer and more open. He taught me to play chess and was the only one who would ever play with me. I cant really explain it. I just liked him."

"So if he was like he is now, does that mean you still like him?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "Im going to leave you alone, now, okay? The ceremony is in thirty minutes and you need to finish getting ready."

Lelouch wanted her to stay, but she was right. He hugged her again and let her leave.

-

Nunnally went to Schneizel's room after that. She saw Kanon leaving before she went in. "Why was he here?" She asked icily.

Schneizel glanced up at her in surprise. "He's taken over some of my duties while I've been preparing the wedding. He was just keeping me updated."

"You don't think it's rude to invite an ex to your wedding?"

"So that's what this is about. He isn't attending the ceremony. Our brother is more self conscious than id originally thought and i wouldn't ruin this by having Kanon here. I didn't even want him on the premises today, be he was informing me of a group of protesters against out union outside and asking for advice on how to clear them away."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you feel about Lelouch?"

"If you're wondering if i love him, i don't, at least, not as a lover." He sighed. "But i think i could. It wouldn't be a hard thing to do. Lelouch is quite an amazing person. Gorgeous, intelligent, and confident on the surface, cute, kind, and self conscious underneath. "

She nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Just one more thing. He loves you, even if he won't admit it yet. Lelouch would let the people he loves walk all over him and forgive them no matter what. I may not be able to hurt you physically, but i can destroy your image if you hurt him."

Schneizel smirked. "I wouldn't expect any less. Now, we have to go. The ceremony will be starting soon."

-

Nunnally smiled brightly at the scene before her. Her brothers were connected at the lips at the front of a room filled with various acquaintances and press.

Lelouch was smiling when Schneizel pulled away. After that, the press was escorted out.

"I regret to inform you all that Lelouch and I will not be attending the reception. We will be spending the next week on my Avalon with only a minimal crew. Please only contact us if necessary."

Lelouch stared out impassively at everyone. "Please contact Marrybell or Kanon before contacting us unless it is an emergency." After that, Lelouch wrapped his arm around Schneizel's elbow and pulled him away as his older brother had done to him only weeks before.

As soon as they were in the relative privacy of the Avalon, Schneizel spoke. "You seemed much more accepting of Kanon as my subordinate today."

Lelouch smirked. "I am. I couldn't care less if he wants to follow you around like a puppy. You're mine now, and anyone who wants to challenge that will be sure to regret it."

**Author's Note:**

> So, its been a while since i watched Code Geass, but my word for the day was Origami and all i could think of was Sayaka teaching Nunnaly how to make paper cranes. I sort of left out Suzaku because i couldnt have him up in here killing Lelouch and ruining my happy ending, but i also didnt want to deal with the angst of killing him off, so 🤷 
> 
> Anyway, yes this one is a little late, but only by like 30 minutes so whatever.


End file.
